This invention is based on patent application Nos. 2000-96620 Pat., 2000-96614 Pat., 2000-98095 Pat., 2000-96542 Pat., 2000-96545 Pat. and 2000-96546 Pat., filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a display panel for display of images. This invention also concerns with a method for adhering an adhesive sheet and with a method for adhering plates, these methods being applicable to the methods for producing a display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A wide variety of image display panels are available, and include liquid crystal display panels, electroluminescence display panels, display panels comprising a combination of these panels, and the like.
Such image display panels include those comprising a layer of panel element and those comprising layered panel elements.
For example, display panels for display of color images are available which are formed by layering a plurality of panel elements for display of images in different colors.
Liquid crystal display panels for display of images in multi-colors include, for example, those formed by layering a panel element for blue display, a panel element for green display and a panel element for red display to give a display panel which can perform display of images in full colors.
In any case, when an image display panel is formed by layering a plurality of panel elements, it is required to adhere together adjacent panel elements for performing the desired image display. More specifically, it is necessary to meet at least one of the requirements: (1) adjacent panel elements should be adhered to each other after alignment, (2) the panel elements should be adhered together in close contact, and (3) the panel elements should be adhered together in a manner to avoid creation of wrinkles.
Generally an adhesive sheet is often used to fix two plates. When a display panel is produced by layering a plurality of panel elements, adjacent panel elements may be adhered together by interposing an adhesive sheet between these elements.
When panel elements or other plates are fixed to each other with an adhesive sheet interposed therebetween as in the above case, an adhesive sheet having separators each on respective sides may be used as follows. After removing a separator from one side of the adhesive sheet, the adhesive sheet is fixed to a first plate placed on a flat plate. Thereafter, a second plate is fixed to the adhesive sheet after removing the other separator from the other side of the adhesive sheet.
In this operation, however, when the adhesive sheet is fixed to the first plate on the flat plate, air bubbles may be readily generated therein. It is difficult to eliminate the air bubbles once generated therein. The fixing operation may be conducted in a chamber having a reduced pressure to prevent the inclusion of air bubbles, but this procedure incurs a high cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for producing a display panel for display of images, the method and apparatus being capable of adhering the adjacent panel elements in the required state and capable of producing a display panel which can perform the display of better images.
Stated more specifically, another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for producing a display panel by layering panel elements for forming a display panel for display of images, the method and apparatus being capable of producing a display panel in such manner that adjacent panel elements are adhered together as accurately aligned, so that the display of better images can be performed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for producing a display panel for display of images by layering panel elements for forming a display panel for display of images, the method and apparatus being capable of producing a display panel in such manner that adjacent panel elements are adhered together in a state free of air bubbles between the two panel elements so that they can be adhered together in a state free of wrinkles and the display of better images can be performed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for producing a display panel by layering panel elements for forming a display panel for display of images, the method and apparatus being capable of producing a display panel in such manner that adjacent panel elements can be firmly adhered to each other so that the display panel can stably perform the display of better images for a prolonged period.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a method for adhering an adhesive sheet and a method for adhering plates, the methods being applicable to the production of display panels and for other purposes, the methods in which the adhesive sheet can be adhered to the plate in a manner to prevent the entry of air bubbles therebetween and the plates can be adhered together with the adhesive sheet interposed between the plates in a manner to prevent entry of air bubbles therebetween.
The present invention basically provides the following first to fourth types of methods and the following apparatus for producing a display panel. The present invention also provides the apparatuses to be described later. This invention also provides the following first to third types of methods for adhering an adhesive sheet and the following first to third types of methods for adhering plates.
(1) Methods for Producing a Display Panel
(1-1) First Type Method for Producing a Display Panel
The first type method for producing a display panel for display of images comprises the steps of:
opposing a first panel element and a second panel element, each having at least one display layer, with positioning the first and second panel elements relatively to each other (panel-opposing step); and
progressively adhering, after the panel-opposing step, the first and second panel elements from a starting position with an adhesive material (panel-adhering step).
(1-2) Second Type Method for Producing a Display Panel
The second type method for producing a display panel for display of images comprises the steps of: bringing a first panel element and a second panel element, each having at least one display layer, to an opposed position; adhering the first and second panel elements with an uncured adhesive material; relatively moving the first and second panel elements to position them; and curing the adhesive material after positioning the panel elements.
(1-3) Third Type Method for Producing a Display Panel
The third type method for producing a display panel for display of images comprises the steps of: supplying an adhesive material on at least one of first and second panel elements; positioning the first and second panel elements and placing them in an opposed position; splicing under pressure (pressure-splicing) the first and second panel elements with the adhesive material interposed between them under a first condition (first pressure-splicing step); and splicing under pressure (pressure-splicing) the first and second panel elements with the adhesive material under a second condition different from the first condition (second pressure-splicing step).
(1-4) Fourth Type Method for Producing a Display Panel
The fourth type method for producing a display panel for display of images comprises the steps of: causing a first stage to hold a first panel element; causing a second stage to hold a second panel element; placing the first and second panel elements held on the first and second stages, respectively in opposed positions; positioning the first and second panel elements relative to each other; supplying an adhesive material to at least one of the first and second panel elements; splicing under pressure (pressure-splicing) the positioned first and second panel elements held by the first and second stages with an adhesive material interposed between the panel elements under a first condition in such manner that the first and second panel elements are pressure-spliced as interposed between the first and second stages (first pressure-splicing step); and splicing under pressure (pressure-splicing) the first and second panel elements with the adhesive material under a second condition different from the first condition in such manner that the first and second panel elements are pressure-spliced as interposed between the first and second stages (second pressure-splicing step).
(2) Apparatus for Producing a Display Panel
The apparatus for producing a display panel comprises: a first stage for holding a panel element; a second stage for holding another panel element; a stage-driving device for driving at least one of the first and second stages to relatively move the first and second stages to positions closer to each other or away from each other with panel element-holding surfaces of the stages as opposed, wherein at least one of the first and second stages has an elastic pad having a panel element-holding surface, and the panel element-holding surface of the pad has a convex curved face, and wherein the stage-driving device is such that when the first and second stages are relatively moved closer to each other, the panel element held by the first stage and the panel element held by the second stage are spliced to each other under a first pressure and are further spliced to each other under a specific second pressure higher than the first pressure.
(3) Method for Adhering an Adhesive Sheet
(3-1) First Type Method for Adhering an Adhesive Sheet
A first type method for adhering an adhesive sheet is a method for adhering an adhesive sheet to a plate, the method comprising the steps of: relatively positioning one end of a plate and one end of an adhesive sheet at which through-holes are formed; and adhering the adhesive sheet to the plate progressively from the end toward the other end of the sheet while holding the other end of the adhesive sheet as spaced away from the plate.
(3-2) Second Type Method for Adhering an Adhesive Sheet
The second type method for adhering an adhesive sheet is a method for adhering an adhesive sheet to a plate, the method comprising the steps of: relatively positioning one end of a plate and one end of an adhesive sheet having through-holes and wound into a roll; and rollingly moving the wound adhesive sheet from the end of the plate toward the other end thereof on the plate to adhere the adhesive sheet to the Plate
(3-3) Third Type Method for Adhering an Adhesive Sheet
The third type method for adhering an adhesive sheet is a method for adhering an adhesive sheet to a plate, the method comprising the steps of: providing an adhesive sheet having a groove on one surface of the sheet, at least one end of the groove extending to one side of the sheet; adhering the adhesive sheet to a plate in a manner such that the surface of the sheet having the groove is opposed to the plate; and pressing the adhesive sheet as adhered to the plate.
(4) Method for Adhering Plates
(4-1) First Type Method for Adhering Plates
The first type method for adhering plates comprises the steps of: relatively positioning one end of a first plate and one end of an adhesive sheet having through-holes; adhering the adhesive sheet to the first plate from the end toward the other end of the sheet while holding the other end of the adhesive sheet as spaced away from the first plate; and adhering a second plate to the adhesive sheet with the adhesive sheet.
(4-2) Second Type Method for Adhering Plates
The second type method for adhering plates comprises the steps of: relatively positioning one end of a first plate and one end of an adhesive sheet having through-holes and wound into a roll; rollingly moving the wound adhesive sheet on the first plate from the end of the first plate toward the other end thereof to adhere the adhesive sheet to the first plate; and adhering a second plate to the adhesive sheet via the adhesive sheet.
(4-3) Third Type Method for Adhering Plates
The third type method for adhering plates comprises the steps of: providing an adhesive sheet having a groove on one surface of the sheet, at least one end of the groove extending to one side of the sheet; adhering the adhesive sheet to a first plate in a manner so that the surface of the sheet having the groove is opposed to the plate; adhering a second plate to the adhesive sheet; and applying pressure to the adhesive sheet fixed to the first plate.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.